


Under the Influence

by Kalta79



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drug-Induced Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-06 03:37:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11592132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalta79/pseuds/Kalta79
Summary: Tifa gets dosed





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [obsidians](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsidians/gifts).



Reno woke up to a woman shrieking. Opening his eyes, he saw Tifa sitting up in bed next to him, nearly hysterical.

“What have I done? Oh no, what have I done?” she just kept on repeating. Reno just stared at her as they both remembered yesterday’s events.

_Tifa went to get her morning coffee at the stand at nine o’clock and was surprised to see Reno there as well, getting a double shot grande espresso._

_“Good morning, Reno.” Tifa said._

_“Oh, hi.” Reno said, grabbing his cup and about to leave when Tifa saw a foiled strip of something in his pocket, and it fell onto the counter of the coffee stand._

_“Oh, is that gum?” Tifa asked. “I could use some while I’m waiting for my coffee to cool down.”_

_“No!” Reno exclaimed, but he was too late and Tifa put it in her mouth. “Dammit, we’ve got to get you to my apartment **now**!”_

_“What do you think you’re doing? Let go of me!” Tifa protested him manhandling her_

_“That wasn’t gum, it was a drug I was going to deliver after getting my wake-up juice. You’re going to be hornier than a toad in about five minutes. And it lasts for 24 hours. It‘s not safe for you to be out in public til then.”_

_Reno wished the elevator in his building would move faster. Tifa was already under the influence and kept trying to fondle and undress him. He nearly ran out the doors when the elevator stopped at his floor, dragging Tifa behind him. Once they were safely locked in his apartment, he made a phone call as Tifa looked for his bedroom._

_“This is Reno. I’ve got a woman contained who got accidentally dosed with drug 4Z3X. Antidote and instructions on dealing with the subject needed.” he said. “What do you mean there’s no antidote?! I don’t care if it’s meant to be a breeding drug, there should be an antidote…what? Just relax and enjoy the next 24 hours? Do you know who this woman is?!” Reno hung up the phone in disgust._

_“Come here, big boy!” Tifa called from the bedroom._

_“Um, I’m just gonna stay out here.” Reno went into his kitchen, looking for some caffeine source since he had left his espresso at the coffee stand._

_Tifa came out looking for him, and as Reno feared, she was naked. “Come to bed with me.” she pleaded as she started to undress him._

_Reno grabbed her hands. “You’re not yourself, Tifa, why don’t you take a nap?”_

_***_

_Five hours later, Reno wondered how he could keep putting Tifa off, a very naked Tifa who was seriously wanting some action._

_“I don’t want to be in bed unless you’re with me!” Tifa was getting unhappy with what seemed like the hottest man in the world refusing her. She had never wanted anything more than she wanted Reno to ravage her. “Do you have anything to drink here?” she asked, trying another tactic._

_“Yeah, a drink sounds like a good idea.” Reno went to his wet bar and got out a selection. After Reno was halfway through his second drink, Tifa who was barely sipping her drink, started again._

_“Would you marry me?” she asked him._

_Reno spit out some of his drink and stared at her. “What?!”_

_Tifa hurried to his bedroom and grabbed a white sheet, then came back to the kitchen and dressed herself in it. “See, I’m ready. I’m a virgin in a white dress, needing to be defiled by her sexy husband.” Tifa kissed him then, and she still had the drugged gum in her mouth, and it ended up in Reno’s mouth._

_“Oh crap!” Reno mumbled, knowing the alcohol he had consumed would hasten the drug’s effect._

Looking at a Tifa now free from drug 4Z3X, Reno was glad she had ingested most of the drug from the gum, so when he got dosed, it wasn’t as long lasting. He was back to normal as well. “You are without a doubt the horniest virgin I ever knew.” Reno told Tifa, who promptly slapped him. “Hey, what was that for? You’re the one who wanted me to teach you everything I knew, to have a wedding night to remember. And it’s your fault I feel dehydrated right now but I can’t feel my legs.” Reno said in self-defense.

Tifa pulled the sheet around her to get out of his bed and find her clothes, until she realized her own legs were rather wobbly, and muscles she didn’t even know she had protested her movement. She fell back into bed, wondering how long it would take for her to be able to leave. “This is a nightmare.” she said under her breath, hoping no one would ever find out, especially Cloud.

“You’re really late. Is everything okay?” Yuffie asked when Tifa finally arrived at 7th Heaven to open it up for the day.

“I’m fine.” Tifa replied, not looking at her friend. She had finally been able to leave Reno’s apartment by managing to make it to the bathroom to soak her sore body in warm water. But Reno had claimed he needed to soak as well, and before she knew it, they were having sex again. And she didn’t have the luxury of blaming that on the drug, at least not directly, their bodies just automatically demanded to be reunited.

“Is that a hickey?” Yuffie took a closer look at Tifa, noticing the one on her neck, then more marks making a trail towards her breasts.

“Uh, I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Tifa said, as she turned red enough for interesting white splotches to appear.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reno and Tifa run into each other again a month later

Tifa chugged down her strong coffee, needing the energy boost to get her through the day. She hadn’t been sleeping well since she had been with Reno. Every time she got into bed, she had the most erotic dreams about him, sometimes reliving their time together, other times things her body wanted to do with him. She wondered if it was some side effect from the drug, but she didn’t want to ask anyone about it, because Reno had surprised her by not blabbing about their time together, and she preferred to keep it that no one ever found out.

“We haven’t been here in ages.” Rude said as they looked for an available table at 7th Heaven during their lunch hour.

“Been too busy.” Reno reminded him.

“You were, not me. Why were you begging for overtime?”

“Who couldn’t use more money, especially at the rates they’re paying us?” Reno answered, not wanting to explain that his interlude with Tifa a month ago had resulted in serious noise complaints, so he had to pay for soundproofing his condo if he didn’t want to be evicted. She hadn’t seem interested in anyone knowing what happened between them, so he just kept his mouth shut. Especially since he’d have to admit he screwed up by letting drug 4Z3X get into civilian hands.

“Are we ever going to get service here?” Rude complained. The place was packed, and they made their way to the bar and luckily found a couple stools free.

Tifa was cleaning some glasses behind the bar when she started daydreaming that her hands were rubbing Reno’s lean muscular body all over instead of drink glasses, when she heard her name being called. Turning around, she saw Reno and Rude there, and she froze. She hadn’t seen him since that morning, but he was here now. What was he going to do to her? He could just hop over the bar and corner her against the back wall, and then he’d….

“Is she okay?” Rude asked Reno as they stared at a glassy-eyed Tifa who just started breathing heavily.

“I dunno.” Reno shrugged. He waved his hand in front of her face, but she didn’t react. “Hey, Tifa, can we get our beers now?” Reno reached out and touched her arm.

Tifa cried out when she felt his flesh on hers again, and then realized everyone was staring at her. Reno was blushing because he recognized that sound, it was her orgasm cry, and he felt everyone was staring at him too. Tifa looked around at everyone in the bar focused on her. “I, um, need to go make a phone call.” she said and ran to her office, slamming the door shut behind her.

 

***

 

A little while later, she opened the door to see what the bar was like. Seeing it not as crowded, she breathed a sigh of relief, leaning her forehead against the door. Hearing a noise, she turned around to see Reno there in her office. She quickly closed and locked the door.

“What are you doing here?” Tifa asked, suddenly feeling very nervous. She must keep her distance from him. She went to stand behind her desk, trying to keep her thoughts focused on important things, like her work.

“I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You seemed a little out of it at the bar.” Reno told her, as he came over to stand next to her.

Tifa looked up at him, about to assure him she was fine, but before she knew what was doing, their clothes had been half-ripped off, and she was bending over her desk, Reno still standing behind her, and she was crying out each time he thrust into her. He took her bra off and dropped it on the floor next to her panties, so he could play with her breasts.

“Tifa, are you okay?” her head waitress asked, knocking on the office door. There was suddenly a crowd on the outside of the door, worried because it sounded like there was a serious argument going on in there, based on the loud swearing they heard from both Tifa and Reno, and Tifa was also crying out like had at the bar earlier.

“I’m fine!” Tifa tried to call out to reassure them, but she couldn’t get her voice to not sound shaky. Reno was just too damned good…she gripped her desk as hard as she could to steady herself as she cried out again.

“What the hell? What is she saying? It sounded like she was begging her husband to defile her again. She’s not even married…” one of the regular patrons said.

“I didn’t even know she had a mouth like a sailor, she seemed so polite.” A waitress commented.

Rude walked into a corner for some privacy and took out his phone. Years ago the Turks had bugged the bar for intel, so he took out his cellphone and accessed the video feed for Tifa’s office. As soon as it appeared on his screen, he slammed his phone shut and blushed. “Um, everything’s okay, they’re just watching a weird movie.” he told the crowd and shooed them away from the door.

Reno and Tifa clung to each other as they laid on her desk. After having sex behind her desk, they did it on top of her desk as well, so Tifa could have her hands all over him as Reno acceded to her vocal demands to fuck her like a whore.

“I better get back to work.” Reno said, fondling her breasts before getting off her and reassembling his uniform. A few buttons on his shirt had been ripped off, but he didn’t care, he had replacement shirts.

Tifa got up off the desk, unbelieving as to what she had just done. She also got dressed as best as she could, but her panties were useless, and her top as well. Trying to figure out how to get to her apartment upstairs without getting seen, she was surprised when Reno put his damaged shirt around her. “Wear this.” he said, pinching her bottom before leaving.

Tifa sighed, and pulled his shirt tight around her, opening the door and sneaking upstairs to get another outfit on.


	3. Chapter 3

Tifa moaned as Reno entered her, and he silenced her by covering her mouth with his. She wrapped her legs and arms around him, wanting to have as much of her touching him as possible, to make up for her backside being against the brick building they were having sex against. She hadn’t meant to let this happen again, since she was still trying to recover her dignity from that incident at the bar last week. She was glad her waitresses and patrons didn’t seem to think anything was wrong, but for some reason, they kept asking to borrow a movie from her. But now…she had been walking down the street, looking in her purse for something, and she had ended up literally bumping into Reno. And again, she wasn’t quite sure what happened, but now they were having sex in the alleyway. Tifa balled her hands into fists as she felt herself climax, and she took extra pleasure in hearing Reno panting, knowing he was similarly affected by their random sex.

“My place is soundproof, if you’re interested. You’re already familiar with it, and it‘s a bit more stylish than an alleyway.” Reno made the offer as he refastened his pants, and a big rat scurried past them.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Tifa said as she fixed her outfit, not wanting to look him in the face yet. She didn’t know what was wrong with her that she couldn’t stay clothed around him.

As she crawled into bed that night, she took Reno’s shirt out from under her pillow, the shirt he gave her to wear after they defiled her office. For some reason, having it had let her sleep through the night finally, with no more embarrassing dreams. 

 

***

 

Two weeks later, Tifa found herself knocking on Reno’s door one evening. When he finally answered wearing just his bathrobe, he smiled when he saw her. “I, uh, didn’t mean to interrupt you.” Tifa felt weird for having specifically sought Reno out, but she might also feel funny because her body was adjusting to the birth control pills she had just started taking.

“Don’t worry about it.” Reno closed and locked his door. He was amazed and gratified that she had shown up, even if it was unexpected. Tifa was the hottest woman in Midgar, and for once he was first in line. He had been surprised that she had been a virgin, but he wasn’t going to pry for an explanation. He was just going to pry her. Reno picked Tifa up and carried her to his bedroom.

“Hurry!” she pleaded as he undressed her. She wasted no time in untying his robe and pulling him to her, needing to feel their flesh join forces again. His lips on her bare skin was both welcome and frustrating to her.

“Remember, my place is soundproofed now, you can be as loud as you want.” Reno smirked as he finally thrust into her. 

 

***

Tifa woke up first the next morning, feeling her cheeks burn as she thought over last night’s events. Why did she need to have such wild sex with Reno? He was sprawled out in the bed next to her, and she blushed harder as she saw the claw marks on his back. She hadn’t been able to relax enough to sleep until after the third time they had sex. It was like he had become an addiction for her now, and she better quit cold turkey before things got out of hand.

 

***

“You are insatiable, you know that?“ Reno said as he woke up some time later, going to put an arm around Tifa and then realized the bed was empty. “Tifa? Where are you?” He got out of bed and looked briefly around, then shrugged and got dressed for work

As soon as his lunch break started, he hurried to 7th Heaven and felt a chill when he saw a handwritten sign in the window, saying _CLOSED INDEFINITELY, THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATRONAGE_. Tifa had closed the bar? Reno hadn’t felt fear in a long time, but he felt a little now for her, wondering what crisis could have happened to make her quit the bar.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reno finds where Tifa has been hiding out

Tifa woke up and Barret and Marlene’s cat came running into the room, jumping on the bed right next to her head, and meowing loudly. “I know you miss them, but they’ll be home soon, and I filled your food and water dish up last night before I went to bed, so you can’t be starving.” Tifa said as she petted the cat. Pulling her robe around her as she got out of bed, she went into the kitchen to make herself some tea and breakfast. Being able to housesit for Barret and Marlene while he was out looking for more oil fields had been a relief, even if it hadn’t solved her problem yet. She had thought getting away from everything, especially Reno, would help. But she still couldn’t sleep through the night without his shirt under her pillow, and sometimes she still felt his hands on her as she tried to sleep.

 

***

“This is a nice place.” Rude remarked as they found an empty table.

“A bar’s a bar.” Reno snapped.

“You wouldn’t say that if 7th Heaven were still open.” Rude pointed out.

“A bar’s a bar.” Reno repeated, frowning at any reminder of Tifa. He had been looking everywhere for her, but he found no trace of her. It was like she just disappeared off the face of the earth. Thinking Don Corneo’s protégé might have done something to her, he raided his compound and caused serious damage, but found no evidence of Tifa, which was a relief. He couldn’t tolerate the thought of her being forced to have sex with other men. He wouldn’t admit it to himself, but he didn’t like the thought of her having sex with anyone else, period.

Rude stared at him and then shrugged as the waitress arrived to take their order. He was surprised that Reno seemed oblivious to the way the waitress was eyeing him, but maybe he shouldn’t be. Reno hadn’t been himself lately, and Rude suspected it might have something to do with Tifa closing 7th Heaven. His partner was a lucky man, to have finally scored with her like that. It couldn’t be serious though, that wasn’t Reno’s style. After lunch, he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a slip of paper.

“Here ya go. Elena told me to give this to you so you’d quit moping.” Rude handed it to Reno.

Reno stared at the paper, wondering why Elena would give him an address, and then he brightened as he figured it out. Maybe he could finally get some answers.

 

***

 

Tifa had just finished cleaning up after dinner when she heard the doorbell ring. “Who could that be?” she asked the cat. Walking to the door, she was stunned to see Reno standing there when she looked through the peephole. “Wha…what are you doing here?” she asked him when she opened the door. “How did you find me?”

“Hello to you too.” Reno replied, walking inside.

“Um, sorry. Can I get you something?” Tifa asked, closing the door. She felt her insides quivering at his sudden appearance.

“Some answers, like why you didn‘t even leave a note.” Reno wasn’t even sure why he was upset, given how often he had left women himself without any warning or explanation.

“I needed to housesit for Barret and Marlene.” Tifa said, even though they didn’t call her til a week after she closed the bar. 

“Two months I’ve been looking for you, and you were here the whole time!”

“You were looking for me?” Tifa was surprised.

“Of course I was!” Reno exclaimed.

“Well, it’s late, you know where I am now, so we can talk about this in the morning.” Tifa was getting too confused and needed to regain her equilibrium before dealing with him more.

“So you can disappear again? I don’t think so, I‘m staying here til I get some answers!” Reno snapped and went to sit down on the couch, folding his arms stubbornly.

Tifa felt herself getting angry too, having him here when she wasn’t ready for it. “That’s what you think!” She went to pull him up off the couch, but he was like a ton of bricks. She tried grabbing his arms, but when she had hold of them, he just yanked them back, and she fell into his lap with his arms around, her robe now open enough to expose her breasts. Tifa sighed, knowing where this was leading.

“You are the sexiest woman I’ve known.” Reno said moments later as he covered her naked body with his own.

Tifa closed her eyes, giving in to his desires and her own, and her body rejoiced in his repossession of her. She was facedown on the couch, surrounded by him as he kissed her neck and fondled her breasts while he thrust into her. She used one of the couch pillows to muffle her cries. This was the most intense sex they had yet experienced. Tifa was sure she was going to explode for real, her body had turned into a giant fuse, and she felt it burning. When she felt herself about to climax, she grabbed the pillow and screamed into it as Reno collapsed onto her.

“You’re actually the sexiest woman I ever want to know.” Reno corrected his earlier statement when he could talk again, and nestled his head in the crook of her neck before falling asleep.

Tifa opened her eyes again reluctantly, knowing she was never going to be free of him now. Then she realized what he had said. He hadn’t called her reliable or trustworthy or sturdy. She wasn’t good ol’ Tifa to him, she was the sexiest woman the biggest playboy in Midgar ever wanted to know. Tifa fell asleep on that thought.

Reno woke up happy, feeling Tifa’s body still underneath him. He had meant what he said last night, the Tifa he knew was the only woman for him now. He looked around and saw the cat sitting on the arm of the couch, staring impudently at him. Reno got off the couch, and picked Tifa up, finding her bedroom and when he laid her down on the bed, she woke up and smiled at him.

“Stay with me?” she asked, holding onto his arms.

“I thought you’d never ask.” Reno was on the bed so fast he bounced on it for a moment.

Tifa felt herself purring as Reno started his arousal techniques on her. She had realized overnight that she couldn’t stay away from Reno because he made her feel alive. He treated her like a woman, not a robot who was needed to take care of everyone. Sure he was fulfilling himself, but he did that by fulfilling her needs. She came first with someone for once, and she decided that she never wanted to be free of him, because he had freed her from a boring lonely existence.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day at the beach

Tifa found herself a nice spot on the beach, and a line of men following her deposited her belongings there, and set up her wooden oversized lounge chair and one of the umbrellas she had brought with her, leaving the other umbrellas under her chair. She smiled and thanked them for their help, feeling flattered that they looked so disappointed that she dismissed them. Laying face down on her chair, she undid the string to her bikini top and waited.

“Excuse me, miss, but you’re starting to expose yourself, and this is a public beach.” A male voice said.

“So put up these other umbrellas and then no one can see me.” Tifa responded, waving negligently at the other umbrellas under her chair, not bothering to open her eyes and look at the man as she felt him putting the other umbrellas up, enclosing the space around her lounge chair.

“Well, now no one can see us, but I’m afraid that might be another violation.”

“So take it out of my hide.” Tifa smiled.

“With pleasure.” Reno said, and kissed her back.

Tifa shivered to feel his lips on her again. Reno caressed her firm ass while taking off her bikini thong, then he took his swim trunks off. His bare skin against hers set her body sizzling as it always did. Reno pushed her legs apart and slid into her, causing Tifa to moan, and soon she was muffling her cries with her beach towel as his hands roamed all over her, stopping at her breasts as they both climaxed.

“Happy birthday.” Reno panted.

“It’s happy now.” Tifa sighed. Ever since she had realized why she was so attracted to Reno when he found her at Barret’s last year, she had come back home and reopened her bar. She and Reno had eventually settled on weekly ‘clandestine’ meetings, taking turns on choosing the location and conditions. Her birthday happened to be on her week, which pleased her to no end, as did his creativity and stamina.

“What now?” Reno asked a few minutes later.

“What do you think?” Tifa replied, turning over to face him, running her hands over his chest.

“Like a whore?”

“Like a whore.” she agreed, pulling him to her and kissing him. Tifa reveled in letting Reno ‘violate’ her body once more. He could be as rough or gentle as she wanted, and every shade in between. Six and a half days of the week, she could be as rule-bound as anybody, but for a few hours on that seventh day, Reno took her to a place where the only rule was pleasure. And pleasure was what she felt now as he thrust into her, and with each thrust she felt herself being purged of the responsibilities she had to deal with the rest of the week. She clawed at his buttocks as she orgasmed again, grateful for the release he gave her.

“I was thinking about what we should do next week.” Reno said eventually.

“Oh, my turn’s not over yet.” Tifa positioned herself on top of Reno.

“You’re incredible.” Reno told her, then groaned as she fondled him til he was hard and guided him inside of her.

Tifa was touched that Reno seemed so enthralled with her as she initiated the sex this time. Once upon a time she would have been appalled and disgusted at the idea of having sex with him, but now…having a torrid affair with a (former) enemy had totally reinvigorated her, especially one with such a well-deserved reputation. She felt herself explode in unison with Reno’s climax, and he pulled her to him as they both trembled.

“So what was your idea for next week?” Tifa asked when they redressed themselves. She had picked out the red bikini just for him, not just because she looked hot in it, but it was her way to say she wasn’t available anymore.

“I’ll sext you the details in due time.” Reno decided to tease her with a wicked grin on his face, as he moved one of the umbrellas and left. Tifa realized with a shock that the sun was setting, but then she smiled at the blissful interlude she just had that made time irrelevant.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets are hard to keep

“What’s your secret?” Yuffie asked as she took a sip of her cocktail, sitting on a barstool at 7th Heaven.

“What do you mean?” Tifa put the freshly cleaned shot glasses under the counter.

“You’ve been different lately, in a good way. Even Cloud saying he found another place to live didn’t phase you.” Yuffie said.

“I’ve just learned to take what comes.” Tifa smiled mysteriously. “Don’t you have to get back to W.R.O. headquarters soon?”

“Don’t remind me. Thanks for the drink. And I‘ll find out what your secret is, with my innumerable skills as a Wutaian.” Yuffie emptied her glass and handed it to Tifa, before walking out the door.

Tifa turned away from the door and was rinsing out Yuffie’s glass when she heard the door open again moments later. Tifa smiled again as she then heard a zipper moving near her. “You’re late.” she said as familiar strong hands ran up her thighs, lifting her skirt up and pulling down her panties in one fluid motion.

“It’s my turn this week, I can’t be late.” Reno reminded her as he pulled her tight against him so she could feel him harden. “Now you’ve really got to take what cums.” he said as he thrust into her. Tifa managed to put Yuffie’s glass safely in the sink and turn the faucet off before her body was screaming with pleasure and she realized she was crying out as well.

Suddenly the door was flung open and Yuffie was there again, standing at the entrance. “Tifa, are you okay? I heard you screa…Reno, what are you doing here?!” Yuffie was surprised to see Reno behind the bar, his arms around Tifa who was almost hidden from view except for her legs which were spread out a little.

“I came for a drink before the rest of the lunch crowd and she started choking.” Reno said, his voice sounding like he had just run a marathon. “I’ve almost got it.” He made a few quick movements and Yuffie heard Tifa make an odd noise, and Reno breathed heavily in relief. Tifa seemed to sag against Reno for a few moments, then separated herself from him.

“Thanks, Reno. I really appreciate what you did for me.” Tifa said, smoothing her clothes and Yuffie noticed her face was quite red. She must have really been choking.

“Anytime.” Reno couldn’t keep the smirk off his face. He grabbed the order form pad off the counter and wrote something down on it. “Here’s my bill, I’ll be seeing you.” Reno ripped the top order sheet off and handed it to Tifa before leaving. Once outside, he zipped his pants back up, glad his shirt had covered it from Yuffie’s inquisitive eyes.

“He’s charging you for saving your life?” Yuffie was indignantly outraged.

“Don’t worry, I can pay his fee.” Tifa turned back to the sink to take the glass out so Yuffie wouldn’t see the smile on her face. Putting the glass under the counter as well, she opened Reno’s note and saw an address. “Now I’ve got to run some errands before I open for the day. If you want any other drinks, just please put the glasses in the sink before you leave and lock up, thanks.” Tifa blurted out before almost running out the door.

“Are you alone this time?” Reno asked Tifa when she arrived at the hangar.

“I better be. What are we doing here?“ Tifa answered.

“You got what cums, now you’re gonna get the taking.” Reno picked her up and carried her to a helicopter, putting her inside and jumping in before closing the door and heading to the cockpit. Tifa noticed a sleeping bag in the corner and rolled it out. It was more comfortable than cold metal to sit on. A few minutes after takeoff, Reno joined her. 

“It’s on autopilot, so as long as there’s no other air traffic we’ve got quite a while. Oh good, you found the sleeping bag.” Reno explained as he quickly got undressed and pulled Tifa to him, taking her top and skirt off. He kissed her inner thigh and moved upward, to her stomach and then to her breasts, finally kissing her on the lips as he entered her. “No one can interrupt us this time, so you can be as loud as you want.” he told her.

Tifa smiled up at him. “Make me.” She ran her fingers over his tattoos, having realized early on in their relationship that for some reason it did something to him when she touched them, and the results were for both to enjoy.

By the time Reno landed the helicopter, Tifa felt deliciously limp, and Reno carried her back to her car. “See you next week.” he said before closing the car door and walking off.

 

***

Yuffie came back to 7th Heaven for dinner after work, and went to check on Tifa who was in her office at the moment. “Are you feeling better?” Yuffie asked. “You scared me earlier.”

“Sorry about that.” Tifa managed to say, and took another sip of her tea liberally laced with honey. “I’m fine now?”

“You can barely talk, what happened?”

“I, uh, choked a few more times.” Tifa said, looking down at her inventory records.

“Well, you couldn’t choke on your panties, could you?” Yuffie pulled a wad out of her pocked and threw it on Tifa’s desk. “I found them on the floor behind the bar.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuffie copes with unwanted truths

Yuffie knocked on the door, waiting for an answer. Reeve had very reluctantly given her Cloud’s new address for some reason, but now she had it and could let him know that Tifa was acting out badly because he left her. Yuffie felt bad for breaking her promise to Tifa that she wouldn’t tell anyone, but she felt that her friend needed help.

“What are you doing here?” Cloud said when he opened the door in nothing but his boxer shorts, looking rather distracted and not happy to see her.

“I need to talk to you.” Yuffie explained.

“Who’s there, honey?” A male voice asked.

Yuffie’s mouth dropped open as she saw the President of Shin-Ra Corporation in casual wear coming to the door and standing behind Cloud.

“I, um, must have found the wrong address.” Yuffie recovered herself enough to say. “I gotta go now.” Yuffie hurried down the driveway, wondering if she had been transported to some bizarro world. Reno and Tifa as secret lovers, now Cloud and Rufus?!

 

***

 

“Well, the truth had to come out sometime.” Rufus said as he went to back finish his breakfast.

“She’ll probably tell Tifa right away.” Cloud said glumly as he sat down to finish his breakfast as well. “I hope Tifa doesn’t take it personally that she just wasn‘t my type.”

“I don’t think you have to worry about that.” Rufus responded, as he turned the newspaper to the stocks and bonds pages. “Well, my investment in Barret’s oil prospecting company just tripled in value.”

“What do you mean?” Cloud asked.

Rufus put his paper down on the table and stood up, coming to stand behind Cloud’s chair. “I have it on very good authority that she finds someone else as attractive as I find you.” He said as he kissed Cloud’s neck and his hands started giving his lover an erotic massage.

 

***

 

“Happy anniversary.” Reno told Tifa as he thrust into her. They were reliving their first time in her office, complete with ripped clothes and vulgar language, interspersed with Tifa’s pleading for more and her cries of fulfillment.

“Happy anniversary.” she managed to reply as she was bent over her desk, gripping the edges just like last time, to brace herself for the incredible stimulation Reno was giving her with each thrust.

 

***

“What’s going on in there?” A waitress asked.

“She’s practicing the Heimlich.” Yuffie answered bitterly as she downed another shot. She was glad Tifa’s bar still served the best alcohol, but she wasn’t glad that she was now honor-bound to keep Tifa and Cloud’s secrets. The only good thing was that at least she knew they just didn’t want to be with each other anymore, it‘s not like they were hurting from their separation. Maybe there was something in the air or water that got to them. She had decided they had been infected with something, that’s the only thing that made sense to her. They simply couldn’t have done this of their own free will.

“You seem upset.” The waitress told Yuffie as she reluctantly refilled Yuffie’s glass.

“I’m pretty sure I’ve lost my best friend to the enemy, so to speak.” Yuffie explained.

“Well, then we’re in the same boat.” A man said, and Yuffie realized that Rude was sitting next to her at the bar. She must be losing her edge to not have noticed that earlier.

“I don’t like boats.” Yuffie snapped.

“I don’t either. You hungry?” Rude asked her as he drank his beer.

Yuffie found herself agreeing to eating with him, and they moved to a booth where no one could hear them bitch and moan about losing Reno and Tifa to each other.

 

***

 

“That was even better than last time.” Tifa said as she put on the change of clothes she had started keeping in her office, throwing her ripped ones in the trash.

“It sure was.” Reno agreed as he slowly got off her desk and redressed himself. “We should do this more often.”

“Then it wouldn’t be as special.” Tifa smiled and kissed him. “I’ll see you next week, now it’s time to get back to work.” She carefully opened the door to make sure no one could see Reno sneaking out the window, and closed it quietly, taking her usual place behind the bar.

 

***

 

Yuffie woke up the next morning disoriented for a moment, then realized her naked body was entwined with Rude’s in the backseat of his hummer.

“Oh God!” she cried out in dismay. “I’m infected now too!”


End file.
